rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Columbia Police State
Sitemap COLUMBIA POLICE STATE * See also Failtopia * See also Songbird_Fun * See also Handyman * See https://www.conservapedia.com/Police_state --- --- --- --- --- The Columbia Police State : They show it, but don't have it operate as it would/could/should (such realism would ruin their strange contrived Fantasy plot). Vox and Vox sympathizers hanging from every streetlamp and sconce - gunship barges mowing down the rioting mobs, and terminators cleaning the 'Vox' out of the sewers like rats. Switch to the alternate universe and the ordinary Citizens being slaughtered with Daisy shooting kneeling children as their parents watched, one after another - laughing ... Show the REAL violence of revolution (in the rat cage that was Columbia - NOWHERE TO RUN...) which even BOOKER would be sick at. But Sorry, still these 'Vox' simply would not exist in the Columbia we are otherwise shown. The 'Police' need only isolate each city section, the cooperative citizens would remove themselves. You would then pull out the people who are found there (directly apprehending anyone obviously not meant to be there, and shoot any that resist). You would then fumigate the section and pull out the bodies (or locate them sometime later from the decomposition smell). There is little pretense of universal 'Rights' the way Columbia is run (Sorry Ken, IT IS NOT America), and nowhere to hide/run (small isolated sections, all cutoff with these big air gaps between them, any attempting escape are machine-gunned in the open). That BTW is IF the inevitable informers, which such a place would have, even made such measures necessary. If you couldn't get the game engine to cooperate (run the situation in-game) then CUTSCENE the chaos and massive violence and destruction properly to give impact to the whole situation (some scalps on a board hardly cut it guys). 'OOOh too Violent - NOT CALLED FOR' !!!! Not in a game where Booker single-handedly slaughters more people than many small wars/revolutions just by himself. Such opportunities don't come around often for awesome game scenes, and this one was definitely lost. --- --- --- PROPER Executions in Columbia The execution tube (or just a hole in the floor ?) that Drops 'the condemned' to their death ... Whirling blades ?? Sausage making machine to feed the Serfs ? Fink Brand Sausages (what goes into normal ones is bad enough...). If they are only animals ("Cattle", etc..) why waste anything ? Soylent Whatever ... (and Booker's been scarfing the stuff down the whole game... those 'hot dogs'... ) Infinite Possibilities once the 'stupid' is out of the Bag (Splicer Dreams - you can do anything you want... except misuse copyrighted material...) 'Electric Chair' scene for Booker - public execution of the "False Shepard" - OR would that be a Stoning (it being related to Blasphemy) ??? The Time Police/Interdimensional Regulatory Commission Agents come for the Luteces for their destructive meddling. --- --- --- SEGREGATED Transport in Columbia : If you are gonna have 'real racism' portrayed then have "real racism", Levine - no PC-crap sugar-coating of it ... Untermenschen ('Unts') and Citizens ('Zens' for short). I think the barges would be kept separate, as they are small and require too much 'rubbing of elbows'. The 'Zens' barges would be 'First class' 'Gold' with fine quality polished/varnished wood work The Other 'Unts' transport barges would be more like Ship Steerage.. dirty, simple benches, packed in, possibly strap-hanging to maximize capacity. Instead of the cliche "NO COLOREDS, NO IRISH, NO CHINAMEN, NO DOGS" signs ("WHITES ONLY" don't work, is actually insufficient, as bigoted as these Columbianites are written to be). --- --- --- Not Logical - Kenny's Columbia Police State : In the invasive Police State that Ken Levine has made for his allegedly 'American' Columbia, any public opposition would NOT be allowed - certainly NOT by menials and inferiors. With so much security present in the 'good' parts of Columbia, then 'Shanty Town' properly would be more like a Prison/Work Camp - Well regimented and patrolled/controlled, and forced to be kept cleaned up/tidy by the inmates. There is no need for a flying Slum when the 'poor' can be so easily coerced into keeping their prison clean, 'pretty' and proper. Informers would be everywhere, and no dissent by the thralls would be allowed to offend the 'pureness' of Columbia. Even the 'White' people would live in fear of even being thought to 'THINK Against Comstock' and his cult, and the (writers strange vision) UN-AMERICAN way Columbia is run. A more frightful experience for the Player might have been : Walking thru this 'Shanty Town' place and seeing the forced (mandated/fearful) smiles on EVERY one of the faces of 'the oppressed'. Grumbling would only be heard hidden away, and that in whispers, lest the whisperer wind up hanging on the local scaffold ( or simply just be 'disappeared' ). --- --- --- IF THEY Skipped The Police State Columbia : If the Vox Populi were sucha problem, and Columbia was actually filled with 'Americans', then every person there would be armed (and much more fun would be had gunning down the entire populace - Death Race 3000 scoring rules - Beach scene turns into a bloodbath ... Scalps for the taking !!!). Of course it (if realistic) would be so fatal that Elizabeth would have to take Booker through a 'Tear' to the Cute Kitten Dimension (CKD), where they could proceed with their mission with no fatal interference. --- --- --- ItGotzGiantFartProjectors.jpg|Funny woulda been this enraged 'Boy of Silence' falling over backward (overbalance with that huge hood ornament on its head). One wonder what substance abuse led to ideas like this (and then the nerfing them into patheticness after they were half developed). HeadshotPlease.jpg Weirdhoodornament.jpg|One of the stupidest looking thing seen in games. (Denny's napkin design - boy they must've been really desperate and in a hurry to have something like this in the game). --- --- --- ' SKYWAY - TOOL OF THE POLICE STATE' : Now We COULD un-regurgitate it (have Infinite BS eating its own vomit) and put this in our Redo of Columbia. The open Skylines there look possible (especially if the needless Rollercoaster crap is eliminated from it) to have advertisement 'cars' constantly moving about those rails (business advertisements on the sides 'boxcars' also), and towing flags and banners and flashing lights and all else. That is, of course, IF the city (game) could have real 'Capitalism', instead of the largely monopolistic 'Crony Capitalism', which this later Levine game showed (Tyranny which needs no advertisement when the people have little choice between brands to purchase most things - It is for so much see largely a Fink Monopoly). The use of this for Propaganda would be very likely (including Comstock's KKK Holy Roller stuff), of course with appropriate Faux-Nationalism (what nation, huh Levine ?), Faux-Patriotism (bunch of secessionist traitors), Faux-Christian (all some form/trappings, but no essence ... a cult). - In Columbia they could have had a true vision of an unjust tyrannical callous BLATANT racist state (and thus even more brutal exaggeration to make them more valid targets for the Player's mass murder activities). How about executed criminals being displayed as corpses hung on a moving SKYLINE 'train' (even better you have to fly THROUGH such corpses while doing your 'skyline' stuff in that game. Skyline trains as portable gallows ? Where is Finks HorseWhipping machine ?? Instead of that stupid/feeble (and illogical) 'carnival' ball-throwing 'Stoning' type scene, we can have proper lynchings -- even with the racist white women taking part in the killings ... crocheting pretty nooses for them, and others even pulling on the ropes, and some cracking jokes as the 'criminals' are choking to death (What was show was 'off the rail' ignorance already, so why not 'Go Full Retard ???'). In Historic America, women didn't take much part in such goings on, but this is Levine's faux/pretend amerika (Police State crawling with paramilitary armed with automatic weapons and flamethrowers ... Yeah thats 1900-ish America, Ken. DERRRRRP !!!!) Beatings for the 'lesser races' to 'keep them in line' of course is expected to be done diligently by ALL of the ruling White Master Race people (including the children - can you imagine those Duke and Dimwit vignettes dealing with THAT subject ???? ' " See Dimwit is too lazy while striking the servant, whereas Duke really knows how to lay that lash on to draw blood ... DON'T BE A SUBHUMAN CODDLING DIMWIT!!! " ' ) --- --- --- John Wilkes Booth a Hero in Columbia ? ''' : Truely imbecilic. Virtually NOOONE in the South (or North for that matter) saw the cowardly assassin Booth as ANY kind of Hero. Typical ignorance/carelessness by the Infinite BS writers to think so. Robert E. Lee, on hearing of Lincoln's Assassination said : "The South has lost its best friend." But then, the lack of ANY historic/religious basis for all this pretend BS 'American' whateveritwas that Levine & Co molded, was of all the same scatalogical nature. '''ONE GOOD REASON THIS IS SO DIM : Gives people in Columbia the IDEA that they might Assassinate Comstock. Ideas are dangerous, and Tyrants become paranoid. --- --- --- Locks and Keys : What good is it if 'any old imbecile', who only just read about lockpicking (Note - never actually did it for real) in a book, CAN open your locks ? Pretty lame locks then. Inferior. But then unauthorized picking a lock in Columbia probably got your hand cut off (or hung if you were one of the lesser races). --- --- --- Advertising of Guns in Columbia ? (ie- 'Ralstons Reciprocating Repeater' ) : This is NOT America, not even a poor reflection of America. It is a tightly controlled theocracy Police State masquerading as a New Eden. The police and paramilitary would have the weapons, but the citizens need not bother (and would be dissuaded, lest the weapons be easily available to dissidents/criminals/the insane, or the people rise up once they got sick of the tyranny), and ABSOLUTELY none should be made accessible to the Untermenschen (serf class). Any and all weapon manufacture would be tightly controlled and restricted. The Infinite BS Game's story environment contradicts itself from every angle. For writers who claim to have done their research, they seem to just grab details and really didn't care to understand how real societies work. A non-white trusted to manufacture guns ? So they (writers) aren't even consistent with the 'racist' logic they try to make a point with. --- --- --- The Infinitely Dim Gun Turrets : Those sad copied/regurgitated Infinite BS things : * Illogically cloned from Bioshock. Technically, how do they pick targets (remote control) ? A Midget inside ? A Magic enslaved Warp Fairy ? These dumb machines must've constantly slaughtered the city's inhabitants something awful, and the Founder soldiers too. Real bullets fly and ricochet everywhere (and go through walls and can travel thousands of yards), so the collateral damage must've been terrible. * Why are these things in the city again shooting at a not-likely-to-be-geneticly-marked False Sheppard ? (How do they designate what IS a target ?) IF they had been manually controlled they STILL could have had Possession applied against them... Another use for the Handyman 'head' in a bottle. * SO now the Quantumz Bullshit makes AI work for machines ?? Mixed with Clockwork technology... And why just old-fashioned bullets when Quantumz could have them firing neato Death Rays ??? * They (The Founders) have these, and the 'Vox' still are a problem ? 300 Rounds a Minute !!! A few good massacres of the Vox and they would be afraid to stick their necks out again (which they should have been already with the Police State that Columbia was shown to be - seriously its not a big place and the 'rebels' have literally nowhere to run - the Keystone Cops coulda easily put an end to them (Hmmm, that's an idea...)). * And why do the Turret things have a WW1 helmet on it ? That future image wasnt known to the ordinary folk. (the period Army peaked Campaign Hats might've been better/proper/logical if they really needed to have them). Also, If you are going to have an anachronism then why stop just a few years in the future ? Machine gun armed 'turrets' would have been scary enough for normal civilians, so why not have them camouflaged in Angel statues or somesuch? Methinks they ran out of imagination in a major way (and were stuck using poorly duplicated ideas from the previous games). --- --- --- --- --- . .